Mobile devices such as phones, electronic books, tablet computers, netbooks and laptops contain wireless clients that allow the devices to detect and connect to open wireless networks through wireless routers. Typically, wireless routers have a limited range and as such cover a limited area. When a wireless device enters an area covered by a wireless router, it negotiates a connection with the wireless router by providing a media access control address (MAC address) which uniquely identifies the mobile device. Communications between the router and the mobile device utilize this MAC address after a connection is established.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.